


Songs From The Heavens

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Florence Cousland, Maria Hawke and Dea Adaar [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Music whispered through Skyhold, floating down from Inquisitor’s quarters





	Songs From The Heavens

Music whispered through Skyhold, floating down from Inquisitor’s quarters. It was a mournful tune that cast a pall over the otherwise bustling fortress. Sera, sick of the gloomy atmosphere, hopped off her perch and started to run to her lover.

“Oi, Honeytongue, can’t you play something happier!?” She cried loudly, bursting through the door.

“Sorry, what?” Dea said, pausing and staring at Sera.

“You and your violin, you’re making everyone mopey!” Sera exclaimed, “It wouldn’t kill you to play something happier!”

 “Okay then. How’s this?” Dea asked, before breaking into a livelier tune.

“Much better!” Sera laughed, dancing around Dea.


End file.
